Kaimana Kealoha
'History:' Born to a normal hawaiian woman, Kaimana grew up hearing stories of Nanaue; the son of the King of Sharks and like his father, could turn into one. One day while out surfing, his friend was attacked by a shark which led to Kaimana having to fight it off. Poseidon later appeared, revealing his heritage, legacy as well as his powers. 'Appearance:' Kaimana is described to a handsome young man with black hair, green eyes and olive skin. He has a tattoo of a snake on the right of his stomach and also a tattoo of a chain around his wrist. He is also well built from swimming and surfing as a child. He is usually seen in swimming trunks and a jacket and/or shirtless but is capable of wearing normal clothes when away from the sea. As a shark, Kaimana takes the form of a 9 foot Mako Shark, allowing him to speed through the water with terrifying speeds. 'Personality:' Kaimana is heroic and brave by nature as seen when he dived to help his friend Ailani, who was being attacked by a tiger shark, without hesitation. Kaimana is able to stay calm under stressful situations as well, not panicking when he realised that he was breathing underwater before knowing about his powers. Despite this, Kaimana is forced to fight with the shark for control of his body. If he lets the shark win, he would never be able to turn into a human again. This makes him a bit distant from his friends in fear that he might hurt them. 'Powers:' Water-Induced Abilities: Kaimana gains increased endurance, strength, speed, agility and healing factor when in contact or the presence of water, this is even out of shark-form. This abilities are made even more as a shark. Heat Resistance: '''Kaimana is extemely resistant to heat, though not invulnerable to it. '''Shark-Transformation: '''Kaimana possesses the unique ability to morph into a shark at will, allowing him to speed through the water and attack his enemies furiously. However, this ability comes with the drawback that he must fight against the shark for control over his body. '''Authority over Sharks: Kaimana was crowned the 'King of Sharks', thus gives him divine authority to command and control the sharks around him. Aquatic Communication: Though unable to talk to the animal under his command, Kaimana is able to understand their motives and actions. He, however, can speak to other children of Poseidon underwater even in Shark form. 'Attributes:' Polearm Proficiency: '''Kaimana is proficient in using his weapon, a trident, when in human form. '''ADHD: '''Kaimana has supernatural reflexes standard for all demigods. '''Dyslexia: Kaimana's brain is 'hardwired' to ancient greek like all other demigods are. 'Weapons and Tools:' Kai: 'Kaimana's celestial bronze trident, the weapon he uses while in human form. 'Fatal Flaw: Fearlessness: 'Kaimana is fearless- to the point where he sometimes doesn't understand what danger is. He will rush into battle without hesitation, bringing danger to himself. 'Trivia: Kaimana is based off the Hawaiian folkstory about Nanaue, a half human, half god child of the King of Sharks. Kaimana's name means 'Power of the Ocean'. While Kealoha means, 'loved one, or beloved.' Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod